Serendipity
by tokaku azuma
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya sangat menyukai hal-hal berbau 'kebetulan'. Ada Akashi Seijuurou yang siap mewujudkannya. #AkaKurOxygen #AkaKuroAirCrafter


Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Kuroko Tetsuya, 24 tahun.

Angka itu bisa kamu hitung sebagai lamanya ia tinggal di bumi ini, bisa juga sebagai masa kelajangannya. Kesalahan di masa lalu tidak mau Kuroko masukkan ke dalam hitungan.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Tak pernah sekalipun wajahnya absen di setiap mimpi-mimpi Kuroko. Setiap memejamkan mata. Pacar idamannya hanya orang itu. Harus mendapatkannya atau paling tidak yang mirip sepertinya. Kuroko kadang membenci bagaimana otaknya memvisualisasi wajah Akashi. Bagaimana hatinya berdebar tiap memikirkan orang itu.

Orang yang bahkan tahu nama Kuroko saja ia ragukan.

"Apa setiap ketua OSIS di dunia ini punya kharisma seperti dirinya? Kalau bukan ketua OSIS pasti anak berandalan. Tidakkah aku terlihat seperti cewek-cewek di novel _teenlit_?"

Sudahlah Kuroko, itu sudah berlalu 7 tahun lamanya. Kalian tidak pernah bertegur sapa. Pernahkah kamu menemukan Akashi menatapmu dengan tatapan memuja? Jawabannya tidak. Jadi apa yang sudah dilakukan Akashi hingga menginvasi hatimu sedemikian rupa? Kamu bahkan melihatnya hanya beberapa hari sekali dalam beberapa menit selama 1 tahun. Sebetulnya perlu diragukan, wajah siapa yang kamu mimpikan selama ini.

Kuroko, selama beberapa tahun masa petualangan cintanya, suka asal-asalan. Apakah orang itu memiliki wajah yang tampan, pintar main bulutangkis, terlihat humoris, Kuroko sangat mudah menjatuhkan pilihan. Cinta hinggap di hati seorang Kuroko Tetsuya sangat mudah.

Biasanya Kuroko akan tergila-gila dengan orang itu, selama beberapa waktu. Berdebar-debar tiap bertemu dengan orang itu. Kuroko merasa seperti perempuan murahan. Padahal orang itu tidak pernah melakukan apa-apa untuk dirinya. Persis seperti perasaannya kepada Akashi.

 _Akashi lagi, Akashi lagi_.

Kuroko membenci dirinya yang mudah jatuh cinta.

 _Mudah juga bangunnya_.

Kuroko tidak yakin ini cinta ataukah parasit yang hidup di dalam dirinya. Ataukah virus yang bangkit tiap dia berdekatan dengan makhluk berjenis laki-laki. Dari pengalaman yang lalu, Kuroko berusaha untuk membentengi diri agar tidak mudah suka kepada seseorang.

Maukah kalian ikut denganku? Kita akan pergi melihat Kuroko 5 tahun yang lalu.

Kuroko hari itu, baru akan memasuki kampus ketika benda mungil di kantongnya bergetar dengan hebat. Nama "Ibu" muncul di halaman utama ponselnya. Kuroko bimbang harus masuk kelas dulu atau menjawab telfon dari ibunya. Waktunya terbuang beberapa hanya untuk mendebat hal tidak penting seperti tadi. Sekadar informasi untuk kalian, waktu Kuroko sering terpakai untuk hal-hal tidak berguna. Ya seperti itu tadi.

"Halo, Bu. Ada apa?"

"Bisa tidak hari raya besok ini pulang?"

"Iya, aku memang akan pulang."

"Baiklah, sampai ketemu di rumah."

"Oke, telfonnya aku tu-."

 _Setidaknya biarkan aku selesai bicara dulu Bu_.

Semenjak semester pertama hingga berlalu beberapa bulan, Kuroko belum pernah pulang. Maka ketika ada kesempatan berharga, Kuroko tak ingin menyia-nyiakannya. Sudah dari jauh hari tiket yang ada didompetnya tercetak. Sembari meletakkan ponselnya di kantong, kaki-kaki mungil Kuroko bergerak menuju ruang kelas.

Beberapa waktu berlalu sejak hari ibunya menelfon meminta Kuroko untuk pulang. Kalau kamu menemukan Kuroko senyum-senyum sendiri, tenang saja, dia masih waras. Jika ada Akashi di sini mungkin bisa dijadikan bantal guling untuk dia peluk setiap saat untuk menyalurkan kegembiraannya yang akan menyambut rumah.

 _Memang Akashi mau aku peluk? Salah-salah pipiku bisa kena tampar_.

Hari itu Kuroko bertemu dengan seseorang yang sedang bercanda dengan kakaknya. Kuroko tahu orang itu siapa. Mereka cukup sering bertemu di tempat ibadah. Pertama kali bertemu, Kuroko tidak peduli. Pertemuan yang kesekian kalinya pun Kuroko masih tidak acuh. Entah kenapa kali ini Kuroko tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari orang itu.

 _Oh tidak_. _Pola ini_.

Kuroko curiga kalau perasaannya sekarang adalah sebuah penyakit. Mungkin daya tahan tubuh Kuroko sedang lemah. Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Kuroko jatuh cinta.

Kuroko beberapa waktu belakangan ini suka genit. Dimulai dari motto _kalau tidak dicoba nanti menyesal_. Korban pertama adalah teman SMA-nya. Kemudian kakak tingkat di kampusnya. Dan sekarang teman kakaknya. Kuroko seharusnya tahu, usaha itu dilakukan oleh kedua belah pihak. Bukan hanya ia seorang diri.

Awalnya Kuroko tidak berani memulai _chat_ duluan, takut seperti pengalaman sebelumnya. Jika bukan karena temannya yang memaksa, _chat_ itu hanya akan dihapus, diketik, dihapus, diketik. Begitu seterusnya, sampai akhirnya tombol kirim tak bersalah itu disentuh. Entah sengaja atau tidak.

"Yah."

Kuroko mau sedih, bahagia, jengkel, marah, wajahnya susah dibedakan. Seperti sekarang ini, bukannya marah, Kuroko malah diam saja.

 _Seneng sih_. _Tapi nanti kalau nggak dibalas gimana?_

Salah sendiri, sudah dua kali malah diulangi lagi.

 _Kalau yang sekarang gagal lagi, aku nggak akan coba-coba ngechat cowok duluan._

Selama beberapa menit ponsel Kuroko berada dalam mode pesawat. Beberapa menit saja, karena pada akhirnya dia tidak tahan untuk melihat balasan dari orang itu. Kuroko belum bilang namanya ya? Biar ku beri tahu, namanya Nash. Rasanya rongga dada sebelah kirinya akan jebol akibat jantungnya yang berdetak tidak beraturan.

"Mo, _chat_ ku dibalas."

Untuk kali ini, Kuroko merasa ada kesempatan. Berkali-kali _chat_ nya direspon dengan baik. Bahkan untuk kode-kodean pun si Nash peka. Hingga akhirnya Nash mengajak Kuroko berpacaran. Kuroko bingung. Mesti senang atau sedih. Terima atau tidak. Jika dibuat persentae, tentu kemungkinan menerima akan lebih banyak. Namun Kuroko takut, pertemuan mereka bisa dihitung dengan jari, darimana asal keberanian Nash mengajak Kuroko pacaran?

Selama beberapa hari, beberapa minggu, ajakan Nash digantung oleh Kuroko. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kuroko menjawabnya langsung. Tetapi Kuroko merasa jawabannya percuma, karena ia dan Nash sama-sama tahu bahwa detak jantung mereka seirama kala nama keduanya terlintas di benak masing-masing.

Selama beberapa bulan cukup aman. Entah darimana datangnya, hal yang Kuroko takutkan tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Kuroko hanya tidak sadar sudah mengundangnya. Ia bosan dengan segala kepasifan Nash. Awalnya Kuroko cinta setengah mati, hingga segala omong kosong Nash dia tidak peduli. Namun kini sudah tak terbendung lagi, Kuroko ingin putus.

Nash tidak mau, ngotot. Kuroko bicara ini, jawaban Nash melantur ke mana-mana. Mau tidak mau Kuroko berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ada orang yang ia suka. Padahal itu bohong. Nash, di dalam kepala Kuroko, telah tercetak sebagai sesuatu yang abnormal, omong kosong, dan kemustahilan yang pernah ia tahu di dunia ini. Setidaknya yang Kuroko tahu, Nash pernah mengisi kekosongan di hatinya. Yang tidak sengaja, lebih lama dibanding yang lainnya.

Ayo balik lagi ke masa 24 tahun Kuroko.

Terdengar bunyi ketukan berkali-kali di meja. Jemari lentik sedang membenturkan pulpen hingga terdengar bunyi yang sebenarnya tidak ada yang mendengar. Suasana kantornya sungguh tidak bersahabat dengan keadaannya saat ini. Kuroko bingung, banyak kerjaan yang _deadline_ nya bersamaan. Kuroko tidak minta cepat-cepat lulus kuliah hanya untuk membuat kepalanya serasa mau pecah.

 _Di saat seperti ini yang kuperlukan hanya pelukan dari Akashi_.

Pelukan yang hanya ada dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Kalian boleh tertawa, Kuroko tidak melarang. Kuroko tahu selama ini ia hanya hidup dalam imajinasi. Tetapi kalian tidak perlu khawatir, imajinasi Kuroko tidak sampai sensor di atas 21 tahun. Kuroko tahu diri untuk tidak terlalu melantur.

Kuroko tidak salah liat kan? Atau pandangannya sedang membohongi dirinya. Mata Kuroko mungkin saja balas dendam karena tidak diperbolehkan istirahat dalam beberapa hari ini.

Seseorang menyerupai pangeran di setiap mimpi-mimpinya berjalan perlahan mendekati Kuroko. Kalaupun itu dia, Kuroko tidak mungkin teriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Kuroko masih tahu batas untuk tidak membawa dirinya bersentuhan dengan orang itu.

"Kuroko Tetsuya? Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya orang itu sembari melirik _nametag_ Kuroko.

 _Suaranya saja bisa membiusku. Ah, tidak boleh pingsan di sini, bikin malu._

"Ah ya, tidak ada. Silakan melanjutkan perjalanan Anda."

"Akashi Seijuurou. Mohon bantuannya," tangan orang yang mengaku sebagai Akashi, tokoh di setiap mimpi Kuroko, mengambang di udara, menunggu sambutan tangan dari orang di depannya.

"Kuroko Tetsuya. Mohon bantuannya," Kuroko menyambut tangan Akashi setelah beberapa detik berlalu. Untungnya saat itu tidak ada lem di tangan Kuroko.

Orang itu berlalu dari hadapan Kuroko, yang ia sadari setelah lewat beberapa menit. Beruntung ada temannya yang mengingatkan makan siang. Ada gemuruh di dalam diri Kuroko, badai, petir, hujan angin, ada pelangi juga di sana. Kuroko merasa pertemuannya dengan Akashi telah menghancurkan dirinya, sekaligus menata ulang pondasi perasaannya. Setelah kejadian itu Kuroko bertemu Akashi setiap hari yang mana menjadi fantasinya setiap malam.

Malam itu Kuroko dengan sangat terpaksa harus pergi ke _mini market_. Jika bukan karena ia susah tidur diganggu bunyi-bunyian dari perutnya, Kuroko lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan diri di bawah selimut kesayangannya. Itu tadi hampir saja ia dan Akashi berpelukan, di mimpi Kuroko tentu saja.

"Silakan, ini total belanjaan Anda," petugas _mini market_ menyerahkan kertas kecil kepada Kuroko.

"Ah ya, tunggu sebentar."

Tangan Kuroko meraba-raba kantong celana, baju, tidak sampai dalaman. Dalamannya bukan yang ada kantongnya. Seharusnya tadi dia menyempatkan untuk mencuci muka. Kuroko sadar tidak ada sepeser uang pun di kantongnya. Sudah kelaparan, malu juga.

"Sebentar ya, saya pulang dulu mau ambil uang."

Kuroko meninggalkan _mini market_ dengan perasaan malu luar biasa, apalagi matanya sempat menangkap senyum geli dari pegawai _mini market_ tadi. Setelah mengambil tersangka pembuat malu, Kuroko kembali ke tempat kejadian perkara.

"Ini uangnya," Kuroko berkata sembari menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ah, maaf. Belanjaan Anda tadi sudah ada yang membayar."

"Siapa?"

"Orang tadi tidak ingin menyebutkan namanya. Tapi dia titip pesan, kalau Anda menanyakan tentang orang itu, saya disuruh menjawab yang membayarnya adalah orang yang menyukai Anda."

 _Oh Mama, Oh Papa. Jangan bilang kalau orang itu adalah Nash_.

Di dalam pikiran Kuroko sedetik melintas bayangan Akashi, tetapi segera ditepisnya. Kalau bisa ditendang saja dari pikiran. Untuk apa Akashi repot-repot membayar belanjaan Kuroko. Apalagi sampai bilang suka. Jelas itu hal yang mustahil. Sangat mustahil. Ini kan bukan sebuah roman picisan.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Kuroko berlalu dari _mini market_. Kuroko bukan seorang pembaca masa depan, jadi tidak siap kalau sekarang seorang Akashi telah berdiri di depannya.

"Kuroko?"

"Ah, ya. Akashi kan?" pertanyaan paling basi yang pernah terlontar dari mulut Kuroko. Akashi membelakanginya saja, ia tahu kalau itu objek fantasinya.

"Iya. Kebetulan kita bertemu. Kenapa malam-malam masih keluyuran?"

 _Akashi, Akashi. Apa tidak ada kata-kata yang lebih halus sedikit?_

"Aku tadi kelaparan dan di kulkas tidak ada bahan makanan apapun. Jadi aku membeli _mie instant_."

"Kalau kau laki-laki, ku biarkan kau pulang sendiri. Tapi masalahnya di hadapanku ini adalah seorang perempuan lemah. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya seorang diri."

"Tidak usah, tempat tinggalku dekat dari sini."

"Naik ke motorku. Sekarang. Juga."

Sebenarnya tidak dipaksa pun Kuroko akan naik ke motor Akashi. Tetapi harga diri Kuroko terlalu tinggi. Dengan berat(?) hati, Kuroko mengikuti ucapan Akashi.

Sebelum memasuki kamar apartemennya, Kuroko menyempatkan diri untuk mengobrol sebentar dengan satpam yang bertugas di apartemen tersebut. Alarm di perutnya kembali berbunyi, menginterupsi obrolan Kuroko dengan Pak Satpam. Ketika akan melangkah menuju kamarnya, Kuroko merasa mengenal seseorang di hadapannya.

"Akashi?"

"Maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diri sebagai tetanggamu. Aku baru pindah tadi pagi. Aku tidak sedang mengikutimu, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak."

Pertemuan yang kesekian kalinya membuat perasaan Kuroko terhadap Akashi semakin kuat. Tetapi ia masih ragu dengan segala perlakuan Akashi. Tetapi lagi, kalau bertemu setiap hari seperti ini, Kuroko mana tahan.

Kuroko sangat membenci Akashi. Dulu ditinggalkan begitu saja, kini dengan tidak tahu dirinya selalu muncul di mimpi dan dunia nyatanya. Kuroko muak.

 _Biar dikata muak, tapi tetap cinta_.

"Kuroko, aku patah hati," Alexandra Garcia, teman kantor Kuroko membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko.

"Patah hati kenapa?" respon Kuroko ogah-ogahan.

"Kau tahu Akashi, pekerja baru di kantor ini? Sebentar lagi dia akan menikah."

Kuroko sebenarnya tidak siap mendengar hal ini. Ia harus senang atau sedih. Kalian sudah tahu pasti jawabannya. Kuroko menguatkan hati untuk tidak mempercayai ucapan temannya itu. Tetapi tidak lama, hatinya rapuh kala melihat Akashi memeluk seorang perempuan tepat di depan matanya.

Setelah beberapa hari menyenangkannya dengan Kuroko, Akashi harus diingatkan kembali dengan 'tugasnya' sebagai calon suami dari seseorang. Calon istrinya tiba-tiba datang ke apartemennya. Di satu sisi Akashi tidak ingin Kuroko melihat ini semua, namun di sisi lain Akashi ingin Kuroko menganggap perlakuannya selama ini adalah sekadar basa basi. Seharusnya dia tidak melakukan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Ini menyakiti dua hati. Akashi tahu kalau sejak dulu Kuroko menyukainya.

 _Mana ada perempuan di sekolah dulu yang tidak menyukaiku._

Tidak. Akashi hanya bercanda. Ia tahu Kuroko menyukainya, karena dia juga menyukai Kuroko. Akashi tahu segala hal tentang Kuroko, dulu. Namun sebelum sempat mendekati Kuroko, Akashi harus fokus dengan masa depannya. Waktu itu Akashi kelas XII dan Kuroko kelas X. Jika ia dan Kuroko berjodoh, maka mereka akan bertemu lagi. Nyatanya ia tidak tahan dengan kesendirian, impiannya untuk dekat dengan Kuroko harus ia kubur dalam-dalam.

Sejak Kuroko melihat adegan mesra-mesraan Akashi dan perempuan yang ia duga kuat sebagai calon istri Akashi, Kuroko akan berusaha keras untuk berhenti memasukkan Akashi dalam setiap mimpi-mimpinya lagi. Kuroko tahu kalimat tadi bohong.

Namun Kuroko takut perasaannya kepada Akashi akan sama seperti orang-orang sebelumnya. Yang ia gilai, namun juga membuatnya waras secara tiba-tiba. Bukan masalah coba-coba, tetapi akan ada seseorang yang tersakiti jika Kuroko jujur terhadap perasaannya. Kuroko tahu kalau sebentar lagi Akashi akan menikah. Pengakuan yang tidak bisa ia pertanggung jawabkan akibatnya itu hanya akan merusak kebahagiaan dua orang.

Atau mungkin seseorang.

Di sisi lain, Akashi juga menahan diri untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan magnet yang bernama Kuroko. Akashi sebenarnya sakit harus menahan diri untuk tidak mendekat menuju medan magnet Kuroko tiap pandangan mata mereka bertabrakan. Tidak ada kecelakaan, tetapi hati Akashi _cenat-cenut_ setelahnya.

Akashi sadar mulutnya sudah mengobral janji kepada anak gadis orang. Akashi takut perasaannya terhadap Kuroko yang tiba-tiba ini hanyalah sebuah perasaan semu akibat rasa jenuh dengan hubungannya dengan Aida Riko, calon istrinya. Jadi mulai sekarang ia harus menghentikan skenario 'bertemu-secara-kebetulan' yang ia rancang selama ini.

Tidak ada pertemuan yang tidak disengaja lagi dengan Akashi. Kuroko cukup tahu untuk tidak mengharapkan apapun lagi. Selain karena ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak jatuh cinta dengan mudahnya, di tangannya kini terselip undangan pernikahan dengan nama yang tercetak "Akashi Seijuurou & Aida Riko".

Kuroko belum pernah merasakan patah hati yang seperti ini. Patah hatinya yang sudah-sudah hanya berlangsung beberapa hari, tetapi ini sudah sebulan. Akashi masih setia mendatangi mimpi-mimpinya. Kuroko merasa lemah, benci dengan perasaan ini. Untuk apa dia menangisi seorang laki-laki yang tidak jelas, yang mengisi waktu bahkan tidak sampai separuh kehidupannya.

Laki-laki yang bahkan tidak tahu kalau Kuroko sedang menangisinya. Kuroko juga membenci dirinya yang mudah terbawa suasana. Dia tidak bisa menyalahkan Akashi atas perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Semua perlakuan Akashi adalah perlakuan dari seorang teman. Kuroko saja yang menganggapnya lebih.

"Akashi!" dengan penuh keberanian, Kuroko menyapa Akashi.

"Kuroko. Ada apa?"

"Selamat atas pernikahanmu. Maaf tidak bisa datang, aku ada keperluan yang mendadak dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

 _Bohong_.

"Terima kasih. Seharusnya kau datang agar bisa melihat betapa gagahnya aku di sana."

"Untung aku tidak datang."

Akashi dan Kuroko tertawa bersamaan. Namun ada rasa getir di tawa Kuroko. Akashi cukup jeli untuk merasakannya.

"Akashi, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

"Ya Kuroko, katakan saja."

"Akhirnya kau menikah. Aku pikir tidak ada salahnya mengatakan ini. Dulu sekali, ada seorang perempuan bodoh yang jatuh cinta dengan kakak kelasnya di SMA. Dia pikir dengan tidak bertemu dengan laki-laki itu akan memudarkan rasa cintanya. Namun laki-laki itu tanpa pemberitahuan, muncul kembali di hadapan si perempuan bodoh. Rasa yang dulu hilang, kembali muncul ke permukaan. Laki-laki ini sering bertemu dengan perempuan bodoh secara tidak sengaja. Perempuan yang memang dasarnya bodoh ini, menganggap bahwa laki-laki itu juga menyukai dirinya. Ternyata laki-laki sudah memiliki calon istri. Aku kepikiran terus kalau tidak menceritakan kisah tadi kepadamu, Akashi. Jadi dia terus berputar-putar di kepalaku."

"Kuroko, maaf."

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Mengenalmu sedekat ini sudah membuatku senang."

 _Bohong lagi_.

"Kau menangis."

"Ah ini, sepertinya keringat. Selamat tinggal, Akashi."

EPILOG

"Hei Akashi," suara renyah seorang perempuan menyapa telinga Akashi.

"Ah, Riko. Selamat ya atas pernikahanmu."

"Aku kira kau tidak akan datang."

"Kau tahu itu hal yang mustahil. Setidaknya untuk seseorang yang pernah mengisi waktu-waktuku, aku akan datang ke pernikahannya," Akashi tersenyum tulus.

"Mana pasanganmu?"

"Dia belum bisa ku ajak ke sini. Kami belum resmi."

"Diajak saja tidak apa-apa, kan."

"Aku takut dia jantungan."

...

Kadang hal konyol yang kau buat-buat alasannya sendiri akhirnya akan menyakiti dirimu dan dengan egoisnya mengabaikan perasaanmu. Bukan kadang sih, tetapi sering. Nyaris saja Kuroko tidak ' _happy ending_ '.

Author's Note:

Kalau kalian suka dengan ceritanya, tolong vote di Wattpad ya, di akun ryoga_hibiki dengan judul yang sama. Terima kasih ^^

Atau bisa di link: my. /UiNb/YfwaWlepxI


End file.
